


9.00 AM по времени Бикон-Хиллз

by GreenTarget



Series: По времени Бикон-Хиллз [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/pseuds/GreenTarget





	9.00 AM по времени Бикон-Хиллз

Очередной удар по боксёрскому мешку выходит почти оглушительным: звук отражается от стен пустого в поздний час спортзала и накладывается сам на себя. Джексон трясёт головой, пытаясь избавиться от белого шума в ушах, но ничего не получается. 

Давно не получается. 

Так обычно звучит полная тишина, но противный звон он слышит не только когда остаётся один, но даже тогда, когда отрывается на вечеринках, завтракает в университетской столовой или пытается различить смысл в той лишь выглядящей нормальным английским белиберде, что порой выдают оксфордские профессора.

«Это может быть проявлением невроза навязчивых состояний», — заявил ему местный психолог. — «Новая обстановка, новое окружение. Вы, должно быть, очень одиноки…» 

Грёбаный идиот! 

Мешок раскачивается, цепь, на которой он подвешен, раздражающе скрипит, и Джексон бьёт снова, вкладывая в удар всю переполняющую его злость.

Как же он ненавидит чёртов бокс! Почему всем нормальным видам спорта эти высокомерные англичанишки предпочитают именно его?! Никакого тебе лакросса, даже нормального футбола и того нет! Только бокс и ёбаная гребля!

Джексон рычит, бьёт снова, снова и снова, пока совсем не выдыхается. 

Пот течёт по лицу, заливает глаза, но пекущая боль в мышцах испаряется, кажется, даже быстрее, чем возникает. Одно из преимуществ оборотня, не имеющих здесь ровно никакого значения. 

Ни сила, ни скорость, ни даже лидерские качества ничего не решают там, где главное — голубая кровь, связи и положение в обществе. 

Джексон срывает перчатки с таким остервенением, что от них остаются только никчёмные, исполосованные когтями лохмотья. 

Надо выбросить, пока никто не заметил.

Душ смывает остатки усталости, Джексон тщательно приводит себя в порядок и к половине одиннадцатого возвращается в свою комнату. Его сосед-задрот уже спит, повсюду ни шороха, и от этого противный звон в ушах становится сильнее. 

Рука сама тянется к ноутбуку, и Джексон щелкает мышкой, запуская Skype.

— Привет, Лидия, — улыбается он в камеру. 

И впервые за долгое время перестаёт слышать тишину.


End file.
